


Is this really necessary?

by Mulberrywest



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulberrywest/pseuds/Mulberrywest
Summary: The partners’ pretence is making more work for Pat
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Is this really necessary?

**Author's Note:**

> Out of order and not remotely 100 words but I couldn’t resist a bit of pissed off Pat for this prompt...

“Have you got a minute,” Pat asked as Robin moved through the door of the inner office to the kitchenette. “Sure, Pat, want some tea? Robin asked breezily, feeling rather pleased with the way this chilly winter’s day was going. “Yes please, and one of those chocolate Hob Nobs, if he’s left any that is?” Pat replied, rolling her eyes. Robin sorted out the teas and rifled through the remnants of various discarded biscuit packets to find a solitary, slightly broken Hob Nob which she presented to Pat with her brew. “So what’s the problem?” “Well, it’s the Jeffreys case,” Pat began, sipping her tea, “I’ve booked two seats on the 5.30 train to Waverley Station but the tickets are extortionate because it’s last minute and there are no flights that day under £200 because of the rugby international. “OK,” Robin said, “fair enough.” She thought with regret of the elderly lady who had commissioned them to find her long lost brother in Scotland – the last thing she wanted to do was rack up a huge expenses bill for Miss Jeffreys. “Well now I am trying to book the hotel – he’s asked me to find two singles but what with the rugby, I’m having no success – the Travelodge is fully booked, the Ibis only has a double and the Caledonian does have singles but they are £200 per night each, without breakfast.” Robin gnawed her lip, deep in thought. “So what I really want to know is: is this really necessary? The two single rooms I mean. Because from where I’m sitting, it looks like that ship sailed quite some time ago. He must think I was born yesterday…” Pat muttered before Robin cut her off, turning on her heel and briskly making her way back to the inner office. “Thank you, Pat, I’ll see to it – I’ll find us an Air b’n’b.”


End file.
